Laptop
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Tadinya Auel ingin pergi ke kamar Sting dan membujuk sepupunya itu untuk meminjamkan laptop miliknya pada Stellar. Tapi apa mau dikata? Pemuda itu sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan ucapan Stellar, dan memutuskan mengabaikan gadis itu untuk sementara waktu. /Salah sendiri berani bicara kurang ajar begitu padaku, desis Auel./ RnR?


"Sting..."

"Hnn?"

"Stellar boleh pinjam laptopnya Sting?"

"Tidak."

"Stellar cuma mau pinjam sebentar, kok."

"Tidak."

"Tapi ini penting sekali,"

"Tidak."

"Stellar janji deh ngga akan pakai laptop Sting buat main games lagi!"

"Tidak."

"Stellar mohon...,"

"Tidak."

"Stiiiing~"

"Tidak."

"Tapiー"

"Tidak!"

.

**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny milik Bandai dan Sunrise**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dll.**

**Don't like ? Try to read :)**

**lunlun caldia present**

.

.

.

**Laptop  
**

Stellar keluar dari kamar Sting sambil menangis.

"Huweeee~ Aueeeel~ Sting peliiiiitt!" pekik gadis berambut pirang itu saat sudah mencapai ruang tamu.

Membuat Auel yang tengah asyik bermain dengan PSP-nya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa sih?" ujar pemuda berambut soft blue itu. Sedikit rasa kesal kini tersirat pada wajah Auel. Dia hampir saja menamatkan salah satu game yang ada di PSP-nya kalau saja Stellar tidak tiba-tiba datang dan menangis.

'Sekarang aku harus mulai dari awal lagi, kusso!' dengusnya dalam hati.

"Sting pelit, dia tidak mau meminjamkan laptopnya pada Stellar"

Auel memutar kedua bola mata miliknya saat mendengar ucapan dari gadis yang notabenenya adalah adik sepupunya.

"Ayolaah, Sting memang selalu over protective dengan laptopnya. Seperti tidak tahu saja," ujar Auel. Mata biru kehijauan miliknya menatap layar PSP yang kini bertuliskan 'Game Over'.

Pemuda itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. Entah kenapa hasrat Auel untuk bermain game tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Memangnya kau mau apa sampai-sampai ingin sekali pinjam laptopnya Sting? Kemana laptop milikmu?" tanya Auel kemudian.

"Laptop Stellar tidak bisa digunakan. Pulsa modemnya habis~" gadis pirang itu menunduk sambil memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuk miliknya. Membuat kesan miris pada siapa pun yang melihatnya.

"Karena itu ... Stellar datang kesini untuk pinjam laptopnya Sting. Stellar harus mengurus sesuatu yang penting!" jawab Stellar mantap.

Auel menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sesuatu yang penting? Memangnya sesuatu seperti apa itu?"

"Pokoknya sesuatu yang penting, dan Auel tidak perlu tahu."

Stellar melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Memasang pose sok misterius di depan Auel.

Membuat Auel kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Heleh, paling-paling juga cuma mau buka facebook trus chatting sama si bocah Asuka itu!" cibir Auel.

BLUSH!

Rona merah langsung muncul di wajah Stellar. Membuat gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Eh, bu-bukan kok!"

"Mau membantah juga sudah ketahuan!" ujar Auel sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa.

Yayaya, Auel tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini Stellar sering membuka situs-situs jejaring sosial yang memang sedang 'in' di kalangan teman sekolahnya. Mulai dari facebook, sampai twitter.

Setiap hari kerjaan gadis pirang itu hanya membuka akun jejaring sosialnya.

Auel bahkan sampai merasa gerah sendiri saat melihat gadis itu betah duduk tak berkedip hingga berjam-jam di depan komputer atau laptop.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, entah mau ada gempa, tsunami, badai, topan, ataupun ada kucing yang lagi kayang, Stellar tidak akan menyadarinya.

Kalau sudah begini, Auel cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kalau duduk berjam-jam di depan laptop untuk mengerjakan tugas, sih ga masalah.

Tapi Stellar beda. Dia rela duduk berjam-jam hanya untuk chatting dengan Shinn Asuka. Pemuda-yang menurut Auel-menyebalkan yang juga sekaligus teman sekelas Stellar.

Auel tidak mengerti kenapa Stellar bisa begitu akrab dengan si tengik Asuka itu. Dia juga heran kenapa Stellar bisa begitu senang chatting dengan Shinn.

Stellar kadang sampai cekikikan sendiri saat sedang chatting dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Membuat Auel sedikit bergidik ngeri dan mengira kalau gadis itu sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Po-pokoknya bukan itu! Auel jangan sok tau deh!" pekik Stellar dengan muka memerah.

Malu dan gugup, mungkin itu yang dirasakan Stellar saat ini.

Auel mendelik saat mendengar ucapan Stellar.

'Auel jangan sok tau deh!'

Kata-kata Stellar yang barusan benar-benar 'mengena' pada pemuda berambut soft blue itu.

'Jangan sok tau'?

Apa barusan Stellar menyuruh Auel untuk berhenti bertindak sok tahu mengenai kehidupannya? Apa benar? Auel tidak salah dengar 'kan?

Auel memegang kedua telinganya. Memeriksa apa kedua indera pendengarannya sudah terpasang dengan baik.

Telinga kanan, ada. Telinga kiri, aman pada tempatnya. Semua indera pendengarannya telah terpasang dengan baik dan berfungsi normal.

Berarti aku tidak salah dengar, gumam Auel.

Auel kemudian mengerjap. Dipandangnya gadis bermata magenta yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan heran.

Astaga, darimana Stellar mendapat kosa kata seperti itu? Belajar darimana? Dapat bimbel darimana? Kata-kata siapa yang anak itu tiru?, pikir pemuda itu.

Auel benar-benar tidak menyangka, anak polos seperti Stellar bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

Terlebih lagi, Stellar mengucapkannya pada Auel. Kakak sepupu yang selalu ia jadikan 'tempat berlindung' dari amukan Sting. Kakak sepupunya yang paling tampan, paling cool, dan yang paling-paling lainnya.

Oke, tolong abaikan deskripsi yang terakhir. Itu sama sekali ga nyambung dengan cerita.

Auel mengganti posisi berbaringnya. Dari yang tadinya berbaring dengan wajah menghadap ke atas, sekarang menjadi memunggungi Stellar.

Tadinya Auel ingin pergi ke kamar Sting dan membujuk sepupunya itu untuk meminjamkan laptop miliknya pada Stellar. Tapi apa mau dikata? Pemuda itu sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan ucapan Stellar, dan memutuskan mengabaikan gadis itu untuk sementara waktu.

Salah sendiri berani bicara kurang ajar begitu padaku, desis Auel.

Auel yakin kalau sebentar lagi, gadis itu akan memintanya untuk membujuk Sting.

"Aueeeel~ tolong bujuk Sting untuk meminjamkan laptopnya pada Stellar,"

Stellar mulai merengek minta bantuan pada Auel.

Tuh, benar 'kan?

"Minta saja sendiri sama Sting!" balas Auel ketus.

"Tadi Stellar sudah coba, tapi Sting tidak mau meminjamkan...,"

"Itu deritamu!"

"Aueeeel~ ayolaaah Stellar mohon...," kali ini nada bicara Stellar benar-benar rendah.

Gadis ini benar-benar memohon. Auel yakin kalau saat ini, Stellar tengah melancarkan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya untuk merayu Auel.

Tapi untung posisi Auel saat ini tengah memunggungi gadis itu, jadi dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau Auel mau bantu, nanti akan Stellar kasih permen loli, deh. Rasa susu, lho. Enak! Auel pasti suka!"

Empat buah kedutan muncul di dahi Auel.

Kalau tawaran yang diberikan Stellar adalah mengerjakan tugasnya selama seminggu sih, Auel pasti langsung mau. Tapi, yang ditawarkan Stellar malah empat buah permen loli!

Empat buah permen loli!

Memangnya dia pikir, Auel adalah anak ingusan yang masih suka ngemut permen macam itu?

'Astaga, rayuan macam apa itu? Benar-benar tidak menggiurkan!' erang Auel dalam hati.

"Tidak butuh!" Auel menyahut dengan ketus. Ralat, tapi amat sangat ketus.

"Ayolaah, Auel-nii~"

Kali ini Stellar memanggil Auel dengan Auel-nii. Dia terus berusaha menarik simpati Auel dengan menambahkan sebutan 'nii' pada nama belakang Auel.

"Mau kau panggil aku dengan Auel-nii atau apapun, aku tetap tidak mau!"

"Tapi, Auelー"

"Tidak!"

"Stellar mohon...,"

"Tidak!"

"Auel...,"

"Tidak!"

"..."

"Tidak!"

Dan tangis Stellar pun pecah.

**~OWARI~  
**

fic pendek yang saya buat pas lagi sibuk siap-siap buat SPMB  
maaf kalo terlalu singkat, dan humornya juga garing kriuk xD  
oh iya, bagi kalian yang menunggu 'Winter Siluet' update, tenang aja. Fic itu masih akan terus saya lanjutkan!  
Saat ini saya sedang menyelesaikan chapter 8, jadi mohon bersabar ya^^

oke, sudikah para readers sekalian untuk mereview fic abal ini ?

Review onegai~?

Much love,  
lunlun


End file.
